


Chestnuts Roasting

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco take in a Christmas market and Draco is excited to introduce Harry to a Christmas tradition.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Chestnuts Roasting

“Oh, look,” Draco said, pointing ahead of them as they walked. A stall selling freshly roasted chestnuts was in front of them. “Let’s get some.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had any before,” Harry admitted, allowing Draco to steer him towards the stall. 

Draco looked at him, aghast. “Really?” 

Harry chuckled at the look on Draco’s face. “Really. I had no chance of getting any as a child,” he said. “And I’ve never thought to buy any when I’ve got older.” 

“Then we’re definitely getting some,” Draco replied firmly. “They’re one of the best things about Christmas!” 

Harry smiled and shook his head slightly, giving Draco a fond look as he spoke to the chestnut seller. 

Five minutes later, they left the stall, Draco clutching a brown paper cone filled with hot roast chestnuts. 

“Can we eat them while walking?” Harry asked. “They look a bit fiddly.” 

“We’ll go and sit on that bench over there for a minute,” Draco replied, pointing. 

Harry nodded and headed for the bench. He was quite curious about the chestnuts by now. 

Draco sat down as they reached the bench and took one chestnut out of the bag, peeling it with one hand.

Harry took one too, carefully peeling the shell away. “It looks like a little brain,” he observed as the shell came away. 

Draco nodded, chewing on the chestnut he’d just popped into his mouth. “They taste amazing though.” 

Harry put the chestnut into his mouth and began to chew cautiously. “Mm, they _are_ nice,” he said, swallowing and immediately reaching for another. 

Draco smiled, pleased that Harry liked them. “I told you,” he said. “Christmas shopping isn’t the same without eating chestnuts as you walk.” 

Harry laughed. “Come on then, we’d better walk,” he said. “I can peel the chestnuts while you carry the bag.” 

“And feed them to me?” Draco asked, standing up. 

“If you’re lucky,” Harry teased. “I might just eat them all myself, now I know how delicious they are.” 

“You’d better not,” Draco said warningly before smiling as Harry held out a peeled chestnut to him. “Thank you.” 

Harry grinned and reached for another chestnut as they headed back into the bustling Christmas market place. He thought that Draco might be right, this was the perfect Christmas scene.


End file.
